One Auburn Hills
by Skyler Samuels
Summary: Auburn Hills is a small town, maybe too small for brothers James and Kendall, who share the same father, but two very different lives. James is the golden boy, Kendall the abandoned illegitimate son - and now both of them are on the same high school baske


**A/N: OK, so if you know, I planned on making a Big Time Rush and Victorious version of One Tree Hill on my other account (OneVictoriousWolf), but due to my email being terminated and Fan Fiction logging me out, I can't do it so I will be doing it on this account. A lot of people wanted me to do List Three, so that's the one I will be doing. **

**Jade West as Haley James (Haley James Scott when she marries Nathan); loyal, caring and incredibly talented; she knows what she wants and isn't afraid to fight for it. Nobody messes with the ones she loves and most of all, nobody messes with her dreams. **

**James Diamond as Nathan Scott; due to his upbringing, he used to be a bit of a rebel and a bad seed, but changed over the years. He still has his problems, but he's settled down and cut the negative relationships from his life. His own dreams are very important to him and something he continues to pursue, but the happiness of his family comes first. **

**Kendall Knight as Lucas Scott; a very creative individual and also blessed with good looks and a natural athletic ability. Though he hasn't always had the best relationship with his family, he still has a strong desire to bond with them. When it comes to romance, he sometimes had trouble deciding who he wants to end up with, but he knows who his true soul mate is. **

**Jo Taylor as Peyton Sawyer; Creativity is her passion in life, and nothing makes you happier than staring at great artwork or listening to fantastic music. She has a distant relationship with her family and often feels like she hardly gets to see them. When it comes to love, she's known a few crazies, but always has her eye on one special person. **

**Cat Valentine as Brooke Davis - She's feisty, flirtatious, fashion forward, and not afraid to go after exactly what you want. She's been known to have her fair share of fun in the bedroom, but deep down, she's always looking for love. Her friends are the most important people in her life, even though she's had some brutal fights with them over the years. **

**Eli (Pilot) as Mouth McFadden; People have often underestimated him due to his unconventional looks and quirky sense of humor, but he's always proven himself in the end. Even though he sometimes feels like he doesn't fit in, he's always able to use his natural charisma and charm to make the best of any situation. His stunning personality has also helped him land some pretty hot lovers over the years. **

**Gustavo Roque as Whitey Durham; he's gruff, wise, and never afraid to tell it like it is. People often come to him for advice and look up to him when they need support. Though he mourns some people he's lost in the past, he's moved on and learned to focus on his career. He's the best at what he does and a warming presence in the lives of those he knows. **

**Carlos Garcia as Julian Baker **

**Others will be determined later! **

**Instead of living in Los Angeles, the gangs will live in Auburn Hills, Michigan. Kendall's last name is Diamond instead of Knight. This will be written in trilogies! This is trilogy 1! **

**Summary: Auburn Hills is a small town, maybe too small for two brothers Kendall and James Diamond, who share the same father, but two different lives. James is the golden boy, Kendall is the abandoned illegitimate son and now both of them are on the same high school basketball team.**

**Down below is a sneak peek of what's to come; **

_Jade is pacing back and forth in her room, talking on her phone, leaving a message on James' phone. "Hey, it's me. Um, I guess I'm just worried about you. I really hate how we ended things." James suddenly appears at her bedroom doorway. _

_"So do I." James responds. Jade quickly turns around and sighs of relief. She runs to him and hugs him tightly, leaving a slight grip on his shirt before pulling away. "Nobody answered the door." _

_"They're gone for the weekend." Jade turns off the phone and sets it down. "How are you?" _

_"Not so good. Can I...?" James paused. It's bittersweet and both are upset. "I made a lot of mistakes, Jade. Sometimes, they were because of my dad and sometimes they were by choice. I just can't do it anymore." He sits on her bed, taking her hand. _

_"It's okay." Jade is almost crying. _

_"No, it's not okay. I'm not okay. I lived for tonight. I was so scared. I'm still terrified. When I saw you, I promised myself that if I could just get up and walk over to you to tell you how much I need you, and how much I want you, that nothing else matters." Jade smiles and they kiss._

_Later, Jade and James are still kissing and Jade gets up, walking to the door. "Jade..." James says quietly. "Can I stay with you tonight?" He asked. She closes her bedroom door. _


End file.
